Serpientes y mariquitas, también gatos celosos
by RoCeGo01
Summary: Luka descubre que Marinette es Ladybug y deciden que sea el portador definitivo del miraculous de la serpiente. Como consecuencia, espera, ¿Chat Noir no se había rendido? Además, ¿por qué Adrien está interfiriendo en la relación-en-proceso de Luka y Marinette? [Sólo un poco de mi Lukanette, realmente, necesitaba esto]
1. 01

01

_¡¿Luka?! ¿Qu-qué haces aquí?_ preguntó Marinette exaltada, con un leve ápice de esperanza. Talvez…

_Así qué, ¿Ladybug?_ terminó por confirmar el peliazul matando la esperanza de la heroína.

_Por favor, no puedes decirle a nadie. Si alguien se entera definitivamente lo sabrá todo el mundo. Y si todo el mundo lo sabe, entonces Hawk Moth también lo sabrá. Y si eso pasa entonces Hawk Moth utilizará a mi familia y amigos para quitarme el miraculous, y yo no podré fingir que son solo unos ciudadanos cualquiera y tendré que pelear, pero si los pone en peligro me veré obligada a rendirme y darle mi miraculous y entonces Chat Noir no podrá salvarnos y perderemos y Hawk Moth tendrá los miraculous de la mariquita y el gato y…_ Marinette balbuceó todo muy preocupada mientras caminaba en círculos y exageraba sus expresiones. Luka rió ante ello antes de calmarla.

_Tranquila, Ma-Ma-Ma-Marinette. No es algo que yo le fuese a decir a nadie, ¿No lo recuerdas? Puedes decirme todo, o nada si lo prefieres. Yo siempre estaré allí para apoyarte_ habló Luka en voz suave mientras apoyaba su mano en el hombro de Marinette.

Ahora, el peliazul posó sus ojos en Tikki que estaba parada allí pensativa mientras miraba todo.

La kwami no se esperaba que, tras su portadora elegir un callejón vacío al azar para destransformarse, Luka voltera justo en el momento en que se estaba destransformando.

Ni siquiera consideró presentarse ya que estaba tan ensimismada pensando en una solución al problema.

_¡Eso es, Marinette!_ exclamó la kwami cuando algo se le vino a la mente _Haz que sea el portador oficial del miraculous de la serpiente. No solo tener a Sass todo el tiempo a su lado podría evitar que sea fácilmente akumatizado, sino que con second chance podríamos reducir la posibilidad de que seamos derrotados y tu identidad sea revelada_ terminó de hablar Tikki logrando que Marinette también se planteara la posibilidad.

Era cierto que tener a Tikki siempre con ella la había salvado en más de una ocasión de ser abrumada por emociones negativas; también, siempre y cuando second chance estuviera activo, incluso si cometía algún error que otro podría ser salvada. De hecho, sonaba cada vez más seguro el hacer de Luka un portador definitivo. Aún así...

_Lo siento Luka, terminaste metido en esto por mi descuido. Si aceptas, deberás mantener el secreto incluso a tus seres queridos, y es probable que varias veces estés en peligro. Principalmente porque Hawk Moth ya te ha visto. No tienes que aceptar si no quieres, intentaré buscar alguna manera para borrar tu memoria, debe haber algo que pueda hacer..._ empezó a balbucear nuevamente Marinette. Lamentaba que Luka se viera involucrado, especialmente porque empezaba a tener sentimientos por él.

_Lo haré. Si puedo reducir tu carga y evitarte preocupaciones, incluso seré un escudo humano_ Luka rió levemente apaciguando la preocupación en Marinette _El compartir contigo lo que otros no; es, de hecho, un privilegio. Ahora comprendo lo que sentiste al decir que ya no podías fingir ser alguien más, aunque sospecho que también hay otros sentimientos detrás de ello_ añadió suavemente.

Marinette sonrió, se esforzaría el doble, no, el triple, si eso permitía que nada malo le suceda a Luka. Ese chico podía sacarla del abismo con sus dulces melodías y palabras sinceras. ¿Y qué si Adrien saldrá con Kagami y si Chat se rindió con Ladybug? Ellos dos no eran los únicos capaces de agitar sus emociones, ya sea romántica y amistosamente.

Luka estaba ahí para ella, más de los que el modelo mejor amigo quería, más de lo que héroe gatuno presumía poder. Él la abrazó en sus llantos, la apoyó en sus decisiones, le dió coraje en sus momentos cobardes, la calmó con melodías cuando sus emociones la abrumaban, y esperó pacientemente cuando no podía hacer nada por ella. Quizás, era muy pronto para dar por hecho que él estaba enamorado de ella, aquella hermosa e inolvidable confesión pudo haber sido sólo su opinión como amigo, pero no se permitiría alejarse, no se quedaría mirando desde lejos

_Gracias Luka, enserio, gracias_ agradeció ella profundamente. No podía decir nada más, sentía que agregar palabras solo quitaría valor al significado.

El joven aspirante a músico sonrió y acarició su mejilla. ¿Qué no daría él por mantener esa suave y armoniosa melodía para siempre en el corazón de Ma-Ma-Ma-Marinette? Aunque había una pequeña excepción, si algún día lograba dejar su propia melodía en el corazón de la chica, probablemente deje su vida para que así permanezca.

_Me siento incómodo, Plagg. Como si hubiese hecho algo absurdamente estúpido. ¿Llegaré a olvidarme de My La… de Ladybug?_ expresó sus temores el rubio mientras eliminaba la última foto de Ladybug que tenía en su teléfono.

Repentinamente había sentido arrepentimiento, como si todo lo que hizo antes hubiera sido por mero impulso. Aún así, intentaría darlo todo por Kagami, ella merecía su afecto.

* * *

Bien, ¡he vuelto a Fanfiction! Yupi.

Vale, no.

Admito que no fue hasta la semana pasada que vi la tercera temporada de MLB. Tenía un mal presentimiento, y tuve razón.Hah (suspiro), me cuesta apoyar al cuadrado amoroso ahora, por no mencionar que Thomas parece haberlo matado (ese hombre debe tener a Nooro para planes malvados, no encuentro otra razón para que cause tantas emociones negativas).

Bien, como seguro adivinaron, ¡Amo a Luka!, él es lo único que no me entristeció de esta temporada. A la mierda todo, seguiré amando a esta serie malvada.

En fin, espero entretenerlos un rato con lo que, según yo, tiene que ocurrir.


	2. 02

02

_Chat, surgieron ciertos asuntos y Viperion será un portador definitivo a partir de ahora. Es muy importante que Hawk Moth, Mayura y cualquier akumatizado no lo atrapen_ empezó a explicar Ladybug mientras Chat Noir se mostraba sorprendido.

Aún así, no diría nada. Cuestionar a Su La…, a Ladybug, era algo impensable para él.

_Bienvenido oficialmente al grupo_ sonrió el gato obteniendo una sonrisa de parte de la serpiente.

_Gracias, Chat Noir_ agradeció él antes de voltear hacia la heroína _¿Debería permanecer aquí o en tu casa, Ma…, Ladybug?_ se corrigió rápidamente Viperion.

_Creo que será mejor en mi casa, así podrás cubrirme con mis padres si llegan a preguntar algo_ le respondió Ladybug pensativa, la serpiente asintió y tras despedirse de ambos héroes, partió hacia la casa de Marinette.

_Ladybug, ¿Por qué Viperion sabe tu identidad?_ preguntò Chat Noir seriamente.

Había pasado mucho tiempo intentando que la heroína se lo dijera, pero ella se había negado innumerables veces alegando que era peligroso. Estaba enojado, más precisamente, estaba herido. ¿Por qué ella no confiaba en él, por qué sí lo hacía en el héroe reptil?

_Lo siento Chat. En realidad, fue completamente mi culpa_ admitió la heroína mientras tomaba asiento junto al héroe gatuno _Hoy, elegí el peor momento y lugar para destransformarme, y terminé involucrando a un amigo importante en todo esto. Gracias a Tikki, decidimos que es mejor si se hacía cargo permanentemente de Sass, así no caía en tanto riesgo y podría salvarnos si nuestras identidades son expuestas_ terminó de contar en un suspiro.

Probablemente, si hubiese sido tiempo atrás, se hubiese sentido todavía más culpable por los sentimientos de Chat Noir, pero él se rindió con ella, por lo que consideró que ya la había superado.

_Un amigo importante, eh_ suspiró Caht Noir en voz baja. Ambos compartieron unos minutos de silencio, aunque sus mentes eran completamente ruidosas.

¿Cómo podría Chat Noir culparla por haber revelado sin querer su identidad? Ella era quien más se preocupaba por ello entre los dos. ¿Cómo podría opinar sobre haber hecho de Viperion un portador oficial? El maestro Fu la había nombrado como guardiana de los miraculous, a sabiendas de que perdería su memoria. Aún así, se sentía culpable porque no le interesaban las cuestiones anteriores, sino el hecho de que Ladybug reconoció a Viperion como un amigo importante, y el que eran lo suficientemente cercanos como para que el reptil se quedara en su casa hasta tan tarde en la noche, ¿se quedaría a dormir allí?

Chat Noir no pudo soportar más el lúgubre ambiente y rompió el silencio _Deberíamos continuar con la patrulla, Ladybug_

_Claro_ afirmó la heroína parándose para luego arrojar su yoyo y saltar de aquel tejado.

El gato sonrió irónicamente mientras la observaba balanceándose. ¿Cuánto más persistiría ese sentimiento en él, cuando ya se había decidido a superarla?

Intentaba mirar a Kagami apropiadamente, no era el momento de vacilar. Probablemente al otro día le pida consejos a Marinette, su diseñadora mejor amiga era cercana a ambos.

_Gracias por todo Luka_ sonrió Marinette en la puerta de su casa. El día fue difícil, ella no sabía cómo se iba a tomar Chat Noir la noticia, ni sabía si Hawk Moth de algún modo descubriría la situación y la usaría para su beneficio.

_Lamento que me haya quedado hasta tan tarde hoy, pudo haber sido algo irrespetuoso de mi parte_ respondió Luka a ello recibiendo un gesto de negación por parte de Marinette.

_No hay nada que lamentar, la razón por la que te quedaste fue que discutimos qué sucedería a partir de ahora, y cómo manejaríamos todo. Además, ya que nos cubriremos el uno al otro, tendremos que pasar más tiempo juntos y probablemente esta no sea la última vez que te quedes hasta tan tarde_ habló sinceramente Marinette. No se sintió incómoda ni tímida con él, le era fácil expresarlo todo ya que se sentía escuchada.

_Nos vemos mañana, Ma-Ma-Ma-Marinette_ sonrió Luka y besó su mejilla antes de darse la vuelta.

Bien, debía admitir que la idea de él quedando con Marinette más seguido le satisfacía. Estar con ella le hacía sentir que era correcto y que nada saldría mal. Esa calma profunda y sin nada profundo detrás de cuando haces la elección acertada y lo sabes. Sí, así es como Luka se siente cada vez que está con Marinette. Al principio dudaba, ella estaba tan perdidamente enamorada de Adrien que en sus ojos no había lugar para Luka; pero poco a poco y, aunque haya causado dolor en ella, con las desilusiones de parte del rubio, Luka iba encontrando un lugar en su corazón mientras se agarraba con fuerza a cada paso, negándose a ceder ese puesto que tanto le había costado conseguir.

Luka lo sabía, más que nadie entendía las distintas melodías en el corazón de la joven, ella empezaba a notar sus sentimientos por él y estaba cada vez más consciente. No había apuro, siempre y cuando él fuese paciente y esperase, ella poco a poco afirmaría sus sentimientos.

Sass, quien estaba en uno de los bolsillos de Luka, suspiró un poco. Esperaba que su nuevo portador pudiera ser feliz, y todo parecía indicar que lo sería. Los sentimientos del joven músico eran calmos y armonizaban perfectamente con los levemente revoltosos de la portadora de Tikki.

Volvió a suspirar y, silenciosamente, deseó que Chat Noir no interfiriera, sólo el portador del miraculous de la destrucción podría causar un cambio en los sentimientos de la mariquita. Aunque eso era mejor callarlo por el momento, mejor dejaba al destino seguir su curso, no porque pudiese intervenir levemente en el tiempo, significaba que era correcto hacerlo para cualquier motivo.

Bien, con respecto a las preguntas.

#1- Nop, no será un villano. Personalmente, considero a Adrien muy ciego, mas no alguien que pueda llegar a ser malvado. Realmente, es tan puro que brilla. Aún así, me encanta imaginarlo con celos, asú que sí, será un gato celoso.

#2- La verdad, odio a Lila. Pero aún así, considero que podría ser una idea interesante. Esta semana intentaré escribir algo sobre ella y Adrien basado en el capítulo Ladybug. Eso sí, ¡no prometo lemmon!. Es la primera vez que se me ocurre escribir algo así, por lo que lo intentaré, pero si no me sale; simplemente haré otra de mis acostumbradas historias para casi todo público. Escribir sobre Liladrien y con contenido 18 definitivamente podría ser un reto, haré todo lo posible por complacer, pero no puedo prometer nada.

Desde ya, gracias por leer y disfrutar del fic.


	3. 03

03

_Hey Marinette_ saludó Alya en cuanto Marinette entró apurada al aula.

No hacía falta mencionar que se quedó dormida hasta que Tikki finalmente pudo levantarla.

_Hola Alya_ respondió ella tomando asiento

_Me enteré por Juleka que, ayer, Luka se quedó hasta tarde en tu casa. ¿Hay algo que no me estés diciendo, amiga?_ interrogó Alya con una sonrisa confidente.

Dentro de la cabeza de Marinette comenzó un monólogo sobre ella siendo Ladybug, sin tener en cuenta que Alya sólo se refería a lo que parecía ser un avance en los sentimientos de su amiga hacia Luka.

Cerca de ellos, Adrien escuchó la conversación, aunque las disparatadas dudas fueron desechadas al recordar que Marinette no podía ser Ladybug, él la había visto frente a su La…, a Ladybug, siendo Multi-Mouse. Era imposible que Marinette sea aquella chica de la que estuvo enamorado durante tanto tiempo infructuosamente.

Aún así, si había algo que no se podía negar, era que Marinette estaba cubriendo a Luka de sus padres. Eso podría traducirse como que Marinette probablemente sabía que Luka era Viperion y que es cercano a Ladybug. Hasta el momento, Ladybug no insinuó que Marinette supiera de su identidad, por lo que es poco probable que lo sepa, pero eso no quita que hay una razón por la que Marinette miente por Luka.

Molesto y sin saber por qué, Adrien respiró varias veces para luego sonreír, después se acercó a ambas chicas a saludarlas.

_Hola Marinette, hola Alya_ habló el rubio sonriendo obteniendo una sonrisa de Alya y una mueca de Marinette que luego se transformó en una sonrisa de apariencia desganada.

Si hubiese sido en cualquier otro momento, Adrien no hubiese notado nada de ello, pero luego de escuchar aquello, inconscientemente comenzó a prestar más atención a quien consideraba su mejor amiga.

_Hola Adrien_ respondió Marinette antes de sonreír otra vez, aunque esa sí parecía ser una verdadera sonrisa.

No hacía falta mencionar que, desde que se rindió con Adrien, Marinette se sentía menos nerviosa a su alrededor (puede importarte cómo te vea tu crush, pero nunca cómo te vea un amigo). Claro, aún le dolía saber que jamás tuvo el coraje de decirle sobre sus sentimientos y, que incluso si lo hubiese hecho, él nunca la habría aceptado. Sin mencionar que sus sentimientos todavía estaban allí, sólo que las esperanzas que antes tenía se habían muerto.

El resto de la conversación, no fue algo que ninguno de los tres recordara en particular, pero sí lo que Marinette y Adrien descubrieron en ello. Adrien había comenzado a notar que Marinette parecía evadirlo ligeramente, incluso llegando al punto de desviar la vista en cuanto el tema se dirigia hacia Adrien y su vida amorosa. Marinette descubrió que se sintió menos pesado de lo habitual el hablar con Adrien, desde que el día anterior había sido descubierta por Luka, todas sus otras preocupaciones pasaron a, no sólo segundo, sino tercer plano, entre esas preocupaciones estaban sus problemas amorosos; se había centrado tanto en Luka y los miraculous, que sólo recordaba haber pensado en Adrien una sola vez ese día. Por supuesto que eso la sorprendió, ella pensaba 20/24 en Adrien y 4/24 en su vida como Ladybug.

El sonido de un mensaje en el celular de Marinette hizo que Alya y Adrien se centraran en ella, quien luego de leer comenzó a sonreír.

«Hola Ma-Ma-Ma-Marinette. He modificado un poco la melodía, ¿Te gustaría escuchar cómo quedó? Nos vemos hoy en la tarde.»

«¡Claro! Apuesto a que se escuchará increíble. ¿Hay algo que te gustaría comer? Mi mamá me dijo que te preguntara, mi papá insistió en que él lo haría.» terminó por responder Marinette sin notar que tanto Alya como Adrien habían leído la conversación por la forma en que ella sostenía su celular.

La incomodidad que sentía Adrien creció repentinamente y decidió irse _Acabo de recordar que tengo cosas que hacer. Nos vemos_ dijo con una tensa sonrisa.

Marinette lo notó, pero se obligó a sí misma a no pensar nada sobre ello. Si Adrien sentía necesidad de hablarlo, ella estaría más que dispuesta a escucharlo, como la gran amiga que Adrien esperaba y ella decidió ser.

Por otra parte, Alya sí notó cada detalle y se sintió en conflicto. Si le decía a su amiga que el chico del que estuvo enamorada por años parecía comenzar a mostrar interés en ella, probablemente Marinette se ilusione. Además, ella parecía estar acercándose más a Luka y eso estaba más que bien, Marinette y Luka combinaban y hacían una preciosa melodía si Alya tuviera que decirlo en palabras que usaría Luka.

Decidió callar, su amiga ya había hecho una elección. Si ahora decía algo que la hiciera vacilar, podría arrepentirse para toda su vida si las cosas salen mal. Sólo esperaba no estar equivocada, Alya sabía más que nadie cuánto tiempo estuvo Marinette enamorada de Adrien. Y fue mucho, enserio, demasiado tiempo como para olvidarlo en días.

* * *

Lamento haber tardado en actualizar, para ser sincera, el terminar el colegio me está abrumando a montones, por ello las historias Liladrien y Adrigami tendrán que esperar hasta el lunes o martes de la semana que viene.

Con respecto a lo de Félix, admito que ya tenía pensado un par de historias sobre Felinette. Una corta basada en qué pudo pasar luego de que Félix se fuera y recordara la confesión de Marinette a Adrien, y la otra, con varios capítulos, basada en el spoiler que dió Jeremy sobre la quinta temporada y algunas teorías locas que se me ocurrieron. Eso sí, en la segunda pensaba en eliminar a Luka de la trama, lo amo demasiado como para permitir que sufra por el amor de Marinette, no me lo perdonaría.

En fin, creo que eso era todo lo que puedo y debo decir por el momento. Espero que les haya gustado.


	4. 4

**04**

_¿Qué es lo que él está pensando?_ preguntó Adrien en cuanto entró en su habitación.

Plagg sólo lo miró, esperando que su rubio portador sea más claro en lo que sea que quiere decir.

_Él se suponía que debía estar interesado sólo en Marinette, pero My La…, Ladybug habló sobre él con ojos brillantes. Deberías saberlo, ella no hablaría sobre "un amigo importante" de esa forma. Además, si él está atrayendo la atención de Ladybug, ¿Por qué actúa tan cercano con Marinette? ¿Está jugando con ellas?_ se preguntó Adrien molesto.

Si él se hubiese interesado sola y exclusivamente en su amiga Marinette, Adrien podría seguir apoyándolos con toda sinceridad y corazón, pero él no lo hizo. De algún modo, parecía estar conquistando a Ladybug y utilizando a Marinette para encubrir aquello, sin contar que seguía tratando a su diseñadora amiga como si estuviese interesado en ella.

Le molestaba, nunca creyó que Luka sería del tipo que jugaba con las chicas, menos con dos de las cuatro más importantes para él (su madre, su compañera y enamorada Ladybug, su mejor amiga Marinette y la chica de la que está empezando a interesarse Kagami).

_Lo tienes todo mal, chico. Céntrate en Kagami e ignora lo que ellos tres hacen_ insistió Plagg pues Adrien se metería en algo doloroso de lo contrario.

Si él no pudo descubrir la identidad de Ladybug por su cuenta, lo que ya de por sí los mantuvo a salvo, y se había rendido con la heroína, comenzar a preocuparse ahora por las dos identidades de la chica sería peligroso.

Puede que él piense el 91% de su tiempo en Camenbert, pero no era idiota y su portador saldría herido si solo niega la realidad y reacciona según impulsos.

_No puedo Plagg, ellas me importan. Aún no puedo olvidar a Ladybug, es cierto, pero también me preocupo como su compañero de equipo durante los últimos años. Si sé que el chico del cual parece estar interesada no se centra solo en ella, haré algo para evitarlo. Lo mismo sucede con Marinette, ella es mi mejor amiga, no podría permitir que alguien la lastime_ habló Adrien con sinceridad. Jamás se permitiría que dos de sus chicas favoritas sean heridas, y por la misma persona de todas quienes podrían hacerlo _Chat Noir tendrá que tener una charla con él, Adrien no es ese tipo de persona_ añadió con decisión y pesar por igual.

...

_Es increíble_ murmura Marinette con un suspiro.

Sin importar cuántas veces venga Luka con pequeños cambios en la melodía, Marinette la sentía cada vez más suya y maravillosa.

_Me alegro que te guste, Ma-Ma-Ma-Marinette_ sonríe Luka mientras baja la guitarra.

Una de las mejores partes de todo esto es cuando llega la hora de mostrarle a la azabache los cambios, ella cierra su ojos y se deja llevar por completo por su música, moviéndose levemente y la serenidad se refleja en su rostro con una calmada sonrisa.

Él mismo se encuentra sonriendo cada vez que la observa de ese modo y le hace picar la puta de sus dedos por el deseo de tocar sus mejillas.

_No hay forma de que no lo haga_ dice Marinette en voz alta antes de sonrojarse y _Quiero decir, eres una gran músico, Luka. Sé que te dedicas a todas las composiciones que haces_ añade esta vez más calmada.

_Gracias por el cumplido Marinette_ esta vez ríe levemente por el reconocimiento.

Es cierto, Luka dedica mucho esfuerzo a sus composiciones, pero desde que la melodía que ha estado en su cabeza es Marinette, pasó de dar su todo a darlo todo, no solo lo suyo.

Pero no lo diría por ahora, los sentimientos de ella todavía son confusos y abrumarla con la intensidad de los suyos es lo último que Luka quiere hacer.

_Tikki, mi portador está completamente perdido_ comenta su apreciación Sass, obteniendo una sonrisa de la otra kwami.

_Pero mi portadora no está tan lejos_ menciona Tikki observando el sonrojo en las mejillas de Marinette y la tranquila mirada que ella le da a Luka llena de apreciación y confianza.

Debía admitir que siempre había alentado a Marinette con Adrien, más que nada para que pueda armarse de valor sacar esa enorme roca de sí. Pero en cuanto más crecía la amistad de Luka y Marinette, Tikki sentía que confesarse a Adrien destruiría a Marinette, y Luka sería quien la repare.

Y eso estaba bien, aunque parecía cada vez más innecesario. Luka parecía estar preparándose cada vez más para la caída de Marinette, y ella dejaba de prestar atención a Adrien mientras observaba las preparaciones de Luka y sonreía confiando en que él la atraparía y no la dejaría lastimarse.

_No quiero que pase lo mismo que en ¿Filadelfia se llama ahora?_ pregunta Sass mirando a Tikki y ella asiente _Mi portadora acabó destrozada cuando tu portador eligió a la portadora de Plagg_ admite el kwami reptil.

_Él estaba un poco encaprichado con la idea de que el destino los unía, algo así como Ying y el Yang_ recuerda Tikki con un suspiro. Se alegraba de que su antiguo portador fuera feliz, pero eso no quitaba que había dañado mucho las emociones del antiguo portador de Sass.

Al menos, esta vez no le parecía. Marinette daba todo de sí para no lastimar a otros (con algunas excepciones), fue clara con Chat Noir desde el principio, y con Luka no hubo necesidad porque él lo sabía todo, incluso si ese no fuera el caso y llegaba a pensar que lo lastimó, Marinette se disculparía inmediatamente con él como en la ocasión en que Luka fue Viperion por primera vez. Además, Tikki veía la evolución de los sentimientos de Marinette por Luka día a día. Al principio ella no lo notaba, pero poco a poco fue preguntándose si lo que sentía por el músico no era más parecido al amor que a la amistad.

_Por cierto, pronto habrá un concierto de Jagged y me dió una entrada, si quieres podría dárt..._ Marinette se vió interrumpida en cuanto Luka también levantó una entrada que Jagged le había dado. Las comparó y resultaron estar un asiento al lado del otro _¿Vamos juntos?_ preguntó obteniendo la aprobación del joven músico quien sonrió.

Luka no lo admitiría, pero pensaba que las entradas fue una idea de su músico favorito para ayudarle. Después de todo, él había descubierto los sentimientos que Luka tenía por Marinette y los había apoyado diciendo algo parecido a "los talentos están destinados a encontrarse" y "ella es una chica increíble, tendrás que tratarla muy bien".

Según Luka, lo último no había ni que mencionarlo, jamás haría algo que pueda lastimar a su Ma-Ma-Ma-Marinette. Ella es la mejor melodía que él puede interpretar, y un músico valora la música ante todo.

* * *

**Buenas, lamento muchísmo no haber aparecido y actualizado en tres meses. Y lamento muchísimo más el no traer un capítulo nuevo, sino uno editado.**

**Para ser sincera, estuve un poco estresada por ciertos asuntos personales míos y no podía concentrarme en escribir nada, solo leer. **

**Respondiendo a sus comentarios del capítulo 4 (y avísenme si me falta responder a algo): #1 La verdad, también me gusta cuando ella está toda nerviosa, pero no planeo escribirla así ya que quiero que la relación entre Luka y Marinette de esta historia se base en la seguridad y comodidad emocional que Luka le brinda a ella, así que no, la torpe y adorable Marinette no es algo que vean en esta historia, sino más bien una chica que va madurando poco a poco y encuentra más confianza en sí misma con el apoyo que consigue de alquien que, básicamente, exhala armonía (estoy hablando de Luka, él es como esos cálidos rayos de sol en un día sin mucho calor o frío). #2 Muchas gracias, y feliz año nuevo a ti también, bah, a todos ustedes. La verdad, no considero que Adrien y Kagami hagan una pareja estable ya que la personalidad explosiva, fuerte y directa de Kagami puede impulsar mucho la necesidad de algo rebelde que Adrien busca, siento que (tarde o temprano) traerá grandes problemas a ambos, aunque en cortos plazos me parece adorable el cómo buscan consuelo de sus abrumadoramente parecidas vidas el uno en el otro. Con respencto a la sergunda pregunta: me sentí tan incómoda y avergonzada escribiendo aquél lemmon Liladrien que realmente no quiero volver a hacer otro lemmon o cualquier contenido +18, lo siento, simplemente siento que ni es lo mío. Con respecto a la última petición, sí, intentaré hacer la trilogía Adrigami en el plazo de aquí a julio porque, ¿por qué no?**

**Desde ya muchas gracias por leer y lamento desilusionarlos. Veré si el siguiente capítulo lo publico en unas horas (entre tres y dieciséis).**


	5. 05

**05**

_Creo que estoy empezando a enamorarme de él, Alya_ confiesa Marinette con su cara ruborizada.

Alya sonríe de esa forma pícara que acostumbra mientras pregunta casi sin respiro cosas como "¿Desde cuándo? ¿cómo te diste cuenta? ¿Él lo sabe?"

_No sé exactamente cuándo. pero he estado teniendo este sentimiento confortable cuando estoy con él. Me siento relajada con él y las pocas veces en las que no, me siento feliz por él, enojada por si alguien le hizo algo y entusiasmada por alguna idea que compartamos o algo bueno que nos haya pasado. No puedo decir que me provoque malos sentimientos ya que cuando me siento frustrada, triste o deprimida por algo que me pasó, Luka me aconseja, escucha y cuida. No es algo que haya empezado a notar, simplemente empecé a estar un poco más consciente de él desde que lo akumatizaron y la idea de que lo que hace me afecta se ha estado reafirmando últimamente. También creo que Luka sabe como me estoy sintiendo, él tiene una facilidad para comprender lo que pienso, quiero y necesito_ responde Marinette con una sonrisa suave que alegra a Alya.

Marinette no habló ni por un segundo de Adrien en el día, cosa que Alya notó y la hizo sonreír feliz por no haberle comentado sobre cómo el rubio modelo parecía comenzar a notarla. Todavía estaban los momentos en los que Marinette volvía su mirada hacia él con una cara triste que declaraba que sus sentimientos todavía estaban, pero no era necesario más de un minuto para que ella volteara su cabeza con una mirada entre decidida y resignada, como si la situación estuviera fuera de su alcance pero decidiera tomar lo mejor de ella para su uso.

_Amiga, creciste en tan poco tiempo_ Alya dice al contemplar todo el cambio de su diseñadora amiga.

Pasó de ser un desastre hablando frente al chico que le gusta a poder hablar de él tranquilamente y con solo un leve rubor en su rostro y una sonrisa feliz. Es como si estuviese dejando ese amor tan infantil (en el que planeaba su matrimonio, familia, casa y mascotas) e inseguro para dar paso a uno más tranquilo y sereno. Porque no toda muestra de amor debe desbordar pasión, ello podría causar inestabilidad en las parejas y los altibajos no es algo para lo que Marinette esté hecha. Es cierto, es capaz de serenarse y resolver los problemas que se plantean de imprevisto, pero ello conlleva un gran desgaste emocional para ella.

_No es así, solo..._Marinette hace una pausa como si estuviese pensando en las palabras _siento que está bien no crecer ya que Luka va a aceptar incluso la inmadurez de mí. También puede que lo haga como amigo y solo sea yo teniendo sentimientos unilaterales otra vez y haciéndome vanas ilusiones, solo no quiero sentir que debo apresurarme antes de que sea demasiado tarde para siquiera hacerlo pensar en mí de forma romántica. Me hace sentir que puede esperar todo el tiempo del mundo para que aclare mis sentimientos y junte el valor necesario para decírselos_ agrega ella lo último en un susurro _Pero como ya dije, es probable que solo sean sentimientos unilaterales míos y que no sea tratada más que como una buena amiga_ finaliza con un deje de inseguridad, lo que es raro ver en ella últimamente.

...

_Creo que no deberías hacer nada, chico_ comenta Plagg viendo a su portador inconsciente de cuán desanimado se siente _Tú mismo la oíste, comienza a tener sentimientos por él y le gusta el cómo están yendo las cosas_ añade esta vez dando un mordizco al trozo de queso que tiene con él.

_Pero se sentirá horrible en cuanto sepa que, como Viperion, Luka es demasiado cercano a Ladybug_ intenta justificarse Adrien mientras toma asiento en la silla frente a su escritorio _Nunca supe quién era la persona de la que estaba enamorada, pero ahora que lo sé no quiero dejar que sea herida por esa persona_ añade dando giros.

No mentía, no del todo. Si bien es cierto que sus sentimientos por Ladybug se interponen, quiere proteger también a su primer amiga (más allá de Chloè y Nino). Aquella amiga que lo apoyó en más de una ocasión, que lo ayuda cuando lo necesita y que lo anima cuando se siente triste. También está esa pequeña molestia al pensar en su valiosa amiga con alguien más, incluso si no es Luka. Pero inconscientemente trata de ignorar ese sentimiento porque, muy probablemente, solo traiga más problemas el profundizarlo.

_Lo siento, Plagg. No estoy dispuesto a dejar que Luka lastime a dos de mis más importantes chicas. Plagg, las garras_ habla el rubio para luego transformarse. Ya que la patrulla sería más tarde, aprovecharía para ver si su amiga está o no con Luka.

* * *

**Buenas, sé que son horas más tarde de lo planeado, y que son solo ochocientas palabras, pero al menos es algo. Siento que pierdo credibilidad con el tiempo.**

**Con respecto a los comentarios: #1 No niego que la personalidad de Chat ayude a que Kagami se libere más y sea más feliz, también es cierto que es confiable cuando se lo necesita. Pero tengo este sentimiento de que Kagami, al igual que Adrien, necesitan a una persona que se plantee firme por ellos sin importar nada más que ellos (ni sus padres, como es el caso tanto de Kagami como de Adrien), A su vez, siento que puedan encontrar un momento feliz y confortable con esa persona sin la necesidad de una loca aventura. Por cierto, amo debatir sobre el Adrigami contigo, no suelo tener a nadie del fandom para hablar. El proyecto que tenía planeado sobre Felinette aún está en proceso de debate, pues es algo así como un AU basado en algunos hechos de estas últimas tres temporadas, una idea loca que me surgió de la nada y el spoiler de que Marinette iría viajando por el mundo, sep, todo un lío. También tengo pensado una secuela más larga para "Confesiones persistentes y nombres que se distorsionan" que, si al final no le cambio el nombre, se llamará "La primera vez en que Félix lucha por algo". Lo sé, mis títulos son cada vez peores. #2 Lo sé, cuarentena en casi todos los países del mundo y, por más surrealista que suene, gente que actualmente sufre por lo que podría considerarse "una gripe". Tengo todavía esta sensación de irrealidad y prefiero desahogarla con fics, libros, mangas y novelas ligeras.**

**Espero que hayan estado bien y sigan así.**


End file.
